Lost in a whirl wind
by xtremelybold
Summary: what will matt do when he receives strange call about amy and who is doing it I replaced the last chapter please read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Lost in a whirlwind  
One day Amy returned home from the working out at the gym. As she stepped in the door Matt was sitting on the couch.  
"What are you doing home early?" she asked.  
"I missed you." he replied. He got up and kissed her. She smiled and thought that's Matt.  
"I missed you too." she said. She kissed him and jumped on him. He caught her with ease.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I love you too." she said. With that he carried her upstairs. The next day was Raw and Amy had to go to raw. She didn't get back until the next day as she was walking in the door. Matt was leaving for Smackdown. The only time they really got to spend time was on Saturdays. By that time all they could do was cuddle. Well one day Matt started to receive strange phone calls on his cell phone. it happened right before his match at work.  
"Do you know where your girlfriend is?" The strange voice said.  
"Yeah at home." Matt said.  
"Wrong. She's somewhere with someone." he said. Then he hung up. Okay thought Matt. So he called Amy's cell.  
"Hello." Amy said.  
"Hello, Amy hey...um... what are you doing?" asked Matt.  
"Grocery Shopping.Why?" she asked.  
"Are you with somebody?" he asked.  
"Yeah." she said.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"What is this a cross-exam?" she asked.  
"No." he said.  
"Jeff. Why?" she asked.  
"Just wondering." he said.  
"How did you know I was with somebody?" she asked.  
"Somebody told me." he said. "He called me and told me."  
"Who?" she asked.  
"I don't know." he said. "I bet you do!"  
"No! I don't." she raised her voice.  
"Sorry I was upset."he apologized. "After it all a strange call. I'll see at home."  
"Yeah. Bye." she hung up and kinda laughed. How silly she thought. After that everything went fine for a week. Once again right before Matt's match he receives a call.  
"Hello Matt." he said.  
"Hello." said the mysterious voice. "Do you know where and what your girlfriend is doing?"  
"Yes and no." Matt said. "She's with Jeff doing something. Who are you?"  
"Wrong. She's with somebody else and she's eating a sub. The answer to the question you asked is right under your nose." he said and hung up.  
Who the hell was that. He wondered. He went to his match distracted. He came back sore and bewildered. He iced his knee. Then he called Amy.  
"Hello." she said  
"Hey, how are you?" asked Matt.  
"Fine." she answered. "How was your match?" There was a pause.  
"Could've been alot better." he said.  
"What happened?" she asked. He recapped the matchfor her. Then added the phone call.  
"So that's what got to you."she said.  
"Yeah." he admitted.  
" No, I wasn't with Jeff but I talked to him. I was actually with Trish. And I was eating a sub when Jeff started to talk to me." she said.  
"Do you think it was Jeff?" asked Matt.  
"I don't think so, but who else could it be?"she asked.  
"I don't know but I will see you later." he said. It happened like that for two months after that. Matt decided it was time to ask Jeff about it.  
"Hey Jeff." Matt said. "I have a question for you."  
"Go ahead." Jeff said.  
"Have you been stalking Amy?" he asked.  
"No why would I ?" Jeff asked.  
"Just wondering so it wasn't you?" Matt asked not sure to believe him or not.  
"No." he said annoyed.  
"Okay sorry." Matt said. He didn't know what to believe. The next there was no call. The funny thing was about it was that Jeff had been in an accident two days earlier and he was in the hostipal. Maybe it was Jeff. Or was it. Matt thought.  
  
  
  
read and review Please and tell me if you think Jeff did it or not? 


	2. Chapter 2 Was it Jeff?

Was it Jeff? Chapter 2  
Matt went to visit Jeff, after all he is still his brother. Jeff was now at home. Matt had to laugh at him. he was sitting in front of the tv watching the crocodile hunter. He watched it so much that he was saying everything before Steve Irwin (the croc hunter) did.  
"Hey." Jeff said.  
"How are you?" Matt asked.  
"Better thank god that it was just my arm. I could have been traumatized!" Jeff laughed. Matt joined him.  
"Are you sure you're all there?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah. Pretty sure." Jeff said.  
"Okay. Just....hold on a minute." Matt said. His cell was ringing. He answered it.  
"Hello." Matt said.  
"Hello." it was the mysterious voice again.  
"What do you want?" Matt asked.  
"I have something important to tell you about your girlfriend. I think you'll be most interested." the voice said.  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
"Do you know where she is?" the voice asked.  
"No." Matt said. Not again thought Matt.  
"Well, find her before I do." said the voice. He hung up. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hurry!

Chapter 3 Hurry  
Matt hung up the phone. He looked at Jeff with a worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" asked Jeff.  
"I got to go. By chance do you know where Amy is?" Matt asked.  
"No, why?" Jeff asked.  
"I got to find her." Matt ran out of the house.  
"Matt wait!" Jeff called. Matt was gone before he had a chance to tell very important information, that could help find out who is behind the calls.  
Matt drove to the house he shares with Amy. He walked in and looked around. It looked like no one had been there since that morning. She's no here. he thought. Maybe she's with Trish. Matt decided to call Trish.  
"Hello." Trish said.  
"Hello, Trish. Have you seen Amy?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, she was at the airport with a guy. I couldn't tell who it was, it was kind of dark." she said.  
"Thank you, Trish." Matt said and hung up.  
"Wait a sec." Trish said and the phone went dead. She had just remembered who it was.  
Matt headed home to think. Then he remembered about Amy's cell phone. Matt decided to try it. Then he heard the familiar ringing of her cell phone on the kitchen table. 


	4. What to do Chapter 4 Final Chapter

Chapter 4 What to do  
Matt sat on the couch.Waiting for the inevitable call. Matt was getting restless. Where is she? he wonder. Who did this? The phone rang interrupting his thoughts.  
"Hello." Matt answered as coolly as he could.  
"Hello. Matt sorry I didn't call earlier." Amy said.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Matt asked.  
"Whoa. I am fine. I'm not hurt. I am at my mom's. I told you a week ago. I forgot to remind you. Sorry." Amy said.  
"Don't be sorry." Matt said. Then he told her about the phone call and his talks with Jeff and Trish.  
"I talked to Jeff and Trish too."Amy said. "Jeff said that he remembers a guy with strange hair when we were shopping. Trish saw my mom's boyfriend greeting me at the airport so I wouldn't be alone and bored on the way to her house." she explained.  
"Oh." said Matt. "So who was the guy I wonder?"  
"I don't know. Who has funny hair besides Jeff." Amy asked. It hit her and Matt at the same time.  
"Shane Gregory Helms!" They said at the same time. The only question was why. Matt figured that he should just go to Shane himself.  
"Amy. I am going to talk to him myself." Matt declared.  
"Are you sure, you want to do that?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah. I am sure." Matt said. "I will see you when you come back bye." With that they hung up. Matt was trying to think of how to appoach him with it. Then there was a knock on the door. who would be here at this hour? Matt wondered. It was 12 o' clock. He answered the door. It was Shannon.  
"Hey, Matt. I need talk to you." Shannon said.  
"Yeah come in." Matt said. Shannon came in and sat on the couch.  
"Matt. It is about Shane. He has been acting strange." Shannon said.  
"How has he been actting?" Matt asked.  
"He has been talking about a new sidekick. He said that he already had one in mind and I found pictures of Amy." Shonnon said.  
"So that is why he did it." Matt said, "Thanks Shannon."  
"Okay I thought I should tell you." Shannon said. He got up and left.The next day Matt decided to talk to Shane.  
"Hey. Shane wait up." Matt said.  
"Hey Matt." Shane said.  
"I know you have been stalking Amy. My question is why?" Matt asked.  
"Me. I would never do sure a thing." Shane said.  
"Why then were you seen stalking her?" Matt asked.  
"Was I that visible?" Shane thought out loud.  
" So you were there." Matt said. "Why of all the people did you choose to found Amy and call me?"  
"She might have been side kick material." Shane said. "She turned me down when I offered because she was with you. So she couldn't be my sidekick. So I figure if I started trouble between you and her, she would be my sidekick."  
"Shane you have to find your own girl then you will have a sidekick." Matt said.  
"Sorry. Matt I just thought since you were on a different show that shoe would." Shane said.  
"Shane there are other female wrestlers on Raw. Why don't you try them?" Matt said.  
"Oh yeah. Thanks man. Hey no hard feelings?" Shane asked. He held his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt grabbed it and twisted it to make sure it hurt.  
"If you do that again you won't have a hand." Matt said and walked away. 


End file.
